Blue phase liquid crystals exhibit an isotropic feature in the case that no voltage is applied thereto, and exhibit an anisotropic feature under the induction of an electric field direction in the case that a voltage is applied thereto. This phenomenon is called as Kerr effect of the blue phase liquid crystals. Due to this property of the blue phase liquid crystals, a blue phase liquid crystal display has an excellent dark state, without any necessity to provide an alignment layer. In addition, the blue phase liquid crystals have such an advantage as a sub-millisecond-level response speed. Hence, it is generally agreed by the academy that the blue phase liquid crystal display will become a next-generation liquid crystal display. Usually, for the blue phase liquid crystal display, a lateral driving voltage is applied. The driving voltage is relatively high, which thus restrict the development of the blue phase liquid crystal display. A commonly-used method for reducing the driving voltage includes increasing a Kerr's constant of the blue phase liquid crystals or applying the driving voltage to a bumping electrode. However, currently the Kerr's constant of the blue phase liquid crystals has been enhanced to 13.7 nm/V2, and the driving voltage is still greater than 10V. In addition, it is difficult to provide the bumping electrode, and an aperture ratio of the display may be adversely affected. In a word, there is an urgent need to reduce the driving voltage and improve the aperture ratio of a blue phase liquid crystal display.